


Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hat Daniel noch einmal nach Minnesota eingeladen, doch warum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Gets A Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276653) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta

Daniel erwachte. Er hatte die Augen noch nicht geöffnet und trotzdem stürzte der Gedanke: 'Wie sollte er Jack klar machen, dass er fischen hasste?', schon wieder auf ihn ein und machte ihn nervös. Selbstverständlich hasste er nicht Fische an sich, keineswegs. Er liebte die Sorte von Fisch, die als „Forelle Müllerin Art“ in teuren Restaurants auf Silbertellern serviert wurde; und er liebte auch die drei einsamen Exemplare, die zurzeit durch sein Aquarium paddelten. 

Wogegen er eine Abneigung hatte, waren Fische, die mit einem „n“ am Ende daherkamen, wie in fische*n*. Ganz der Linguist, wusste er, dass es dieser letzte Buchstabe war, der ihm den ganzen Spaß verdarb. Es lag nicht daran, dass er nicht töten konnte – für manch einen Jaffa war das die letzte, erstaunliche Erkenntnis seines Lebens gewesen. Sondern er zog es vor, nicht töten zu müssen. Er mochte den Fisch, aber er mochte nicht derjenige sein, der ihn vom Leben zum Teller beförderte. Es war diese an die Goa´uld erinnernde „Herr über Leben und Tod“-Attitüde, die ihn beim Fischen störte. Dieser Moment, wenn er sich entscheiden musste. 

Aber er fürchtete, das war ein Standpunkt, den Jack nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Wie also sollte er Jack jetzt beibringen, dass er fischen hasste? Jetzt, nachdem er endlich eine zweite Einladung in die Hütte nach Minnesota bekommen hatte, um dort ein verlängertes Wochenende zu verbringen? Fünf Tage und – vor allem – fünf Nächte mit Jack O´Neill?

Sein noch immer leicht schlaftrunkenes Hirn wurde sich plötzlich zweier Dinge bewusst: die Sonne schien schon hell durch das Fenster herein, das hieß, es war schon ziemlich spät und der Platz neben ihm im Bett war leer. Hoffentlich bereitete Jack nicht schon die Köder vor. Mit lebenden Würmern… 

Daniel seufzte. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, oder er würde alles ruinieren – und das war undenkbar. Er wusste nicht, warum ihn Jack plötzlich nach all diesen Jahren noch einmal hierher eingeladen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er das Beste daraus machen musste. Er verbannte den düsteren Gedanken, dass er nur aufgrund eines Missverständnisses hier war, in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns und zwang sich, an die positiven Dinge zu denken. 

Er würde jeden Moment, den er hier mit Jack war, auskosten – selbst, wenn sie in diesem Bett nichts anderes täten, als wie gute Teamkameraden nebeneinander zu liegen. So, wie sie es in der letzten Nacht gemacht hatten, nachdem sie nach einem nervigen Flug und einer langen Fahrt sehr spät hier eingetroffen waren. Und so wie sie es auf Missionen auch immer machten.  
Er würde jeden Moment genießen, auch wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass Jack niemals mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden könnte.  
Er würde sogar … Jack beim Fischen der unschuldigen Teichbewohner zusehen. 

Daniel hatte sich entschieden. Er räkelte sich einmal kurz und schlug dann die Bettdecke zurück. Sein suchender Blick ging durch das Zimmer und er entdeckte die weiße Jeans, die er gestern auf der Fahrt getragen hatte, leicht zerknüllt auf dem Boden liegend. Sein kariertes Hemd befand sich einen Meter daneben, sah aber noch unmöglicher aus, zumal die Stewardess Kaffee drüber gegossen hatte. Er brauchte dringend ein frisches Shirt. Das aber befand sich in der Reisetasche, die noch in dem Leihwagen war, den sie gestern Abend nicht mehr ausgepackt hatten.  
Nun, es war bereits sehr angenehm warm und so gab sich Daniel fürs Erste mit der Jeans zufrieden und machte sich auf die Suche nach Jack und dem Frühstück.  
Er fand beides auf der Veranda, wo Jack bereits den Tisch gedeckt hatte. 

„Hi, Daniel.“ Jack sah herrlich unmilitärisch aus in einer alten, verwaschenen Jeans, zu der er nur ein weißes Unterhemd trug. „Gut geschlafen?“ Er schob Daniel einen Becher Kaffee rüber und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass Daniel mit nacktem Oberkörper zum Frühstücken gekommen war. 

Daniel nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „Oh ja! Wie es scheint, zu gut. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät dran.“ Er schaute sehr angestrengt in seinen Kaffee, nur, um Jack nicht allzu sehr anstarren zu müssen. Gott, sah Jack verführerisch aus in dieser nachlässigen Kleidung! Jeder Zentimeter machte deutlich, dass hier nicht der Colonel saß, sondern Jack. Jack, der mit ihm ein Wochenende verbringen wollte. Jack, der…

…seine Gedanken unterbrach: „Nein, nein. Wir haben ja massenhaft Zeit. Was willst du heute tun?“

Ja, was wohl? Er hätte da ein paar Vorschläge, … aber die würden Jack sicher an seinem Verstand zweifeln lassen. Um sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, rührte Daniel noch heftiger in seinem Kaffee herum. Doch da die eine Hälfte seines Gehirns so eifrig damit beschäftig war, nicht mit der einen Wahrheit heraus zu platzen, antwortete er schon, ehe er recht darüber nachgedacht hatte, mit der anderen Wahrheit: „Ich hasse fischen!“

„Uhh?“ Jack, der nichts von Daniels morgendlichen Überlegungen wusste, schaute ihn überrascht an. 

Oh, oh, das kam ja wohl nicht besonders gut – und ein wenig zu plötzlich – heraus, musste Daniel denken. Bevor jedoch Jack seine eigenen Mutmaßungen anstellen konnte, versuchte er es schon näher zu erklären: „Eh, … ich meine, was ich sagen wollte, …mit meinem Aquarium und so … da habe ich nicht so ganz viel für angeln übrig.“ Da, er hatte es gesagt! Gespannt wartete er auf Jacks Reaktion. 

Für einen Moment runzelte Jack die Stirn, dann brach er in Gelächter aus: „Wer sagt denn, dass du angeln gehen musst?“ Er biss herzhaft in seinen Toast und schaute Daniel spöttisch an.  
„Nun, Teal´c...“.  
„Und Teal´c hat dich sicher auch vor riesigen Mücken gewarnt, die dich bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen?“ Jack lachte lauter, als er daran denken musste, dass sich der ansonsten so schweigsame Jaffa auf diesem Ausflug zu einigen unschönen Worten über die kleinen Viecher hatte hinreißen lassen. Mit Ausdrücken, die man sonst so gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war.  
„So ungefähr“, gab Daniel zu und grinste erleichtert. Jack hatte sein Geständnis mit dem Angeln ja überraschend gut aufgefasst.  
„Keine Sorge, Daniel. Du bist nicht Teal´c“, erwiderte Jack leichthin. 

Was bitte sollte das heißen? Natürlich war er nicht Teal´c! Außer Jack wollte damit andeuten, dass… aber das hieße wohl, sich in Wunschdenken zu verlieren und hatte er sich nicht gerade geschworen, sich den Aufenthalt nicht durch irgendwelche unerfüllbaren Träume selber zu verderben? Daniel blickte zu seinem Freund herüber, ob er dort eine mögliche Antwort auf diesen doppelsinnigen Satz fand. Zu seinem Betrübnis sah er, wie das Lachen aus Jacks Augen verschwand und das Spielerische des Augenblicks sich verflüchtigte. Plötzlich schaute Jack sehr müde und angespannt aus.

Aber bevor Daniel eine Frage formulieren konnte, erhob sich Jack vom Tisch und streckte ihm eine Hand hin. Daniel ergriff sie überrascht und ließ sich hochziehen. Gemeinsam traten sie an das Geländer der Veranda und schauten über den See hinaus, der in der Morgensonne glitzerte. Ein ganz leiser Windhauch kräuselte das Wasser, so dass die Sonnenstrahlen in alle Richtungen abgelenkt wurden und wilde Lichtspiele veranstalten. Es sah friedlich und unberührt aus. 

„Was meintest du gerade mit…?“, begann Daniel, der die Ungewissheit nicht mehr ertragen konnte, nach einem Moment vorsichtig.  
Doch Jack unterbrach ihn fast brüsk: „Nun, erstens einmal, dass diese Insekten hier eine Vorliebe für Jaffa-Blut zu haben scheinen. Sie haben unseren großen Freund weit häufiger gebissen als mich.“ 

Daniel fühlte eine Welle der Enttäuschung durch sich hindurchfließen. Irgendwie hatte er auf eine andere Erklärung gehofft. Jacks Körperhaltung, dieser kurze Kontakt an den Händen, diese Einladung, neben ihm zu stehen, das alles schien eine andere Sprache zu sprechen, als diese fast abblockende Antwort.

Daniel starrte mit Jack noch einen Augenblick auf den See hinaus und als Jack nicht fortfuhr, fragte er sanft an: „Und zweitens?“  
„Zweitens?“ Jack schien für einen Augenblick wirklich nicht zu wissen, was Daniel von ihm wollte. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick noch etwas mehr. Da hatte wohl sein Unterbewusstsein diesen Satz so verräterisch formuliert. Ihm unbewusst noch eine Möglichkeit offen gehalten, es noch ein zweites Mal zu probieren. Dieses Mal vielleicht mit der Wahrheit? 

Mit seinem Zeigefinger pulte Jack geistesabwesend an der abblätternden Farbe des Geländers und versuchte, zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen.  
Konnte er es wagen, Daniel zu sagen, wie er sich im letzten Jahr ohne ihn gefühlt hatte?  
Nach seiner wundersamen Rettung aus den Klauen Ba´als hatte er sich, noch auf der Krankenstation, geschworen, bei allen Göttern und Göttinnen, die er kannte – und dank Daniel waren das nicht wenige – dass er seinem Freund das nächste Mal reinen Wein einschenken würde, was seine Gefühle für ihn betraf. WENN er noch einmal die Chance bekommen würde. 

Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit war Daniel tatsächlich von seinem Glühwürmchen-Dasein zurückgekehrt und so stand dieses ihm selbst gegebene Versprechen noch immer im Raum. Das war der Grund, warum er Daniel zu diesem Wochenende eingeladen hatte, im SGC würde er niemals den Nerv aufbringen, darüber zu sprechen.  
Doch jetzt waren sie hier und das Gespräch war, viel schneller als gedacht, schon bei diesem Thema gelandet. Er spürte, wie Daniel noch einen Schritt näher trat, seine Hand jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der seinen entfernt. 

Mit immer noch leiser Stimme wiederholte Daniel noch einmal: „Ja, ein zweiter Grund, warum ich nicht Teal´c bin?“ Er musterte Jack, doch es gelang ihm nicht, dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. Er sah nur, dass er sich bei seinen Worten noch ein wenig mehr verfinsterte. Nicht in Richtung Zorn hin, sondern in Richtung Traurigkeit. 

Daniel wurde wieder von alten Unsicherheiten befallen. Sofort suchte er bei sich selbst, ob er der Grund für diese Melancholie sein könnte und wurde natürlich auch prompt fündig. Er konnte sich plötzlich nur noch einen Grund für Jacks Benehmen denken. 

„Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht Teal´c“, brachte er mit einem tiefen Seufzen heraus und schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. 

Es war eine so selbstschützerische Geste, dass in Jack alle Alarmglocken zu klingeln begannen und er seine ganze Aufmerksam dem jüngeren Mann zuwandte. 

Der fuhr jetzt fort: „Teal´c hätte dich niemals angelogen, indem er ein … gefälschtes Fax geschickt hätte. … Es tut mir so Leid, Jack – aber … ich wollte so gerne mit dir fahren.“ 

Nachdem er die Worte mühevoll raus gebracht hatte, wollte Daniel sich wegdrehen und zum Frühstückstisch zurückkehren.  
Doch Jack hielt ihn am Ellbogen fest. „Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte er erstaunt und hatte im Moment nur den ersten Satzteil im Ohr. 

Daniel spürte die Wärme von Jacks Fingern auf seinem Arm, doch umklammerten ihn diese Finger leider aus den ganz falschen Gründen. Resigniert antwortete er: „Als du mich das letzte Mal eingeladen hast, hatte ich gerade die Blinddarmoperation hinter mir und konnte nicht mitfahren. Und jetzt, … nun, ich hätte an diesem Wochenende eigentlich einen Vortrag an der Universität Boston halten sollen. Ungefähr fünf Minuten, wenn überhaupt, habe ich mit meinem Gewissen debattiert und dann habe ich mir dieses gefälschte Fax geschickt – das ich dir später gezeigt habe – in dem drin steht, dass der Vortrag abgesagt worden ist. Deshalb …“ Er beendete seinen Satz nicht und ließ die Schultern niedergeschlagen hängen. 

Jetzt war es heraus, dass er sich diesen Urlaub heimtückisch erschlichen hatte. Wenn Jack jetzt noch bestätigen würde, dass er ihn auch nur deshalb eingeladen hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass er nicht mitfahren konnte…

„Dr. Jackson! Sie sind ein sehr niederträchtiger Mensch!“

Oh ja, genau! Da war das Schwert auch schon auf ihn heruntergesaust. Daniel fühlte, wie eine große Müdigkeit und Schwermut von ihm Besitz ergriff. Völlig in seine eigenen, dunklen Gedanken eingesponnen, hatte er gar nicht den bewundernden Unterton in Jacks Worten gehört. So war er völlig überrascht, als er plötzlich Jacks Hände an seiner Taille spürte. 

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du meine Gesellschaft der einer, lass mich raten, bestimmt 4000 Jahre alten Mumie vorziehst?“, fragte Jack mit einem erleichterten Lachen.  
Denn wenn Daniel genügend kriminelle Energie aufbrachte, ein offizielles Fax zu fälschen, nicht zu einem archäologischen Vortrag zu fahren und jetzt wie ein Häufchen Elend drein schaute, dann konnte das doch nur eines zu bedeuten haben, oder nicht? Jack beschloss diese Theorie sogleich zu überprüfen und ließ seine Finger ganz langsam Daniels nackten Rücken herauf gleiten. 

„Mumie?“, fragte der Archäologe, nach einer Weile, als würde er das Wort heute zum ersten Mal hören. Sein Gehirn war im Moment so sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. Denn das Einzige worauf er sich wirklich konzentrieren konnte, waren Jacks Hände. Hände, die gerade an seinem Nacken angekommen waren und über seine Arme herunter wieder zur Taille glitten, um ihren Rundweg über seinen Rücken noch einmal zu beginnen. 

„Die Jungs in den schicken, weißen Gewändern“, neckte Jack ihn, der sich fühlte, als sei eine Eisenklammer in seiner Brust gelöst worden. Daniels Haut unter seinen Fingern war so herrlich warm und selbst wenn der Archäologe im Moment ein wenig geistesabwesend war und weit von seinen sonstigen Kombinationsfähigkeiten entfernt, so war Jack der Ansicht, dass es sich hierbei um ein gutes Zeichen von Abgelenktsein handelte. Die Sorte, bei der das Gehirn etwas Besseres zu tun hatte, als geistreiche Antworten zu geben. 

Seine Finger spielten an dem Bund von Daniels Jeans und als kein Protest kam, knöpfte er den obersten Knopf auf. Es gelang ihm, die Hose ein kleines Stückchen herunter zu ziehen, so dass die Rundung von Daniels Hintern sichtbar wurde. Perfekt. Jack musste einmal mit seiner Hand drüber streichen und spürte, wie Daniel bei dieser noch zögerlichen Berührung ein sanftes Zittern durchlief. 

Daniel holte einmal tief Luft, beugte er sich zu Jacks Hals vor und ordnete mit den nächsten Worten seine Prioritäten neu: „Wer interessiert sich schon für Mumien?“

Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, im Moment interessierten ihn weder Mumien noch Fische. Ihm war nur wichtig, warum ihn Jack eingeladen hatte und das wurde mit jedem Moment, den Jack ihn zärtlich berührte, deutlicher. 

Seit er wieder zurück war, hatte er zwar in dem Benehmen des anderen Mannes ihm gegenüber einen leichten Wandel ausmachen können, hatte das aber darauf zurückgeführt, dass er dem Leben jetzt „erwachsener“ gegenüberstand. Ein Jahr auf einer anderen Bewusstseinsebene, mit der Einsicht, dass es dort mit denselben Eifersüchteleien und Machtspielchen zuging wie auf der Erde, hatten ihm viele seiner Illusionen geraubt. Hatten ihn einfach härter werden lassen. 

Und jetzt das! Mit einem Schlag gab ihm Jack den Glauben an das Unmögliche wieder zurück! Die Erkenntnis, dass Jack jetzt all das von ihm wollte, was er ebenfalls wollte, machte Daniel überglücklich. Und wagemutig. Er zog den Reißverschluss von Jacks Jeans herunter, schlug die Ecken der Hose zurück und seine Daumen streichelten Jacks Bauch durch den dünnen Stoff der Unterwäsche hindurch. 

Jack seufzte zufrieden. Er fühlte den rauen Bartansatz von Daniels Wangen an seinem Hals, Daniels warmen Atem auf seiner Haut und schwelgte für einen Moment in diesem Gefühl der ungewohnten Intimität. Mit der warmen Sonne auf seinem Rücken und Daniels Fingern, die sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter auf seine Körpermitte zuarbeiteten, war er seiner persönlichen Vorstellung vom Glück schon ziemlich nahe. 

Aber eine Sache musste er noch klären: „Du hast tatsächlich ein Fax gefälscht, um mich begleiten zu können?“  
Hätte ihn der Gedanke nicht abschrecken sollen, dass eines seiner Teammitglieder zu solchen Betrügereien fähig war? Jack aber fühlte nur eine unbändige Freude, dass Daniel offensichtlich bereit war, für ihn sämtliche Prinzipien über den Haufen zu werfen. Das ließ für die Zukunft hoffen.

„Das ist nichts, worauf ich besonders stolz bin. Können wir es nicht dabei bewenden lassen und die ganze Sache vergessen?“, beklagte sich Daniel halbherzig und knabberte an Jacks Ohrläppchen, in der Hoffnung ihn abzulenken. Seinetwegen könnte ihm Hammond auch einen Eintrag in seine Personalakte geben, das war ihm völlig egal. 

„Vergessen? Daniel, das ist ein sehr ernster Vorfall!“, neckte ihn Jack, während seine Finger seine Worte Lügen straften und noch ein bisschen an Daniels Hose zerrten. 

„Jaaaack!“

Jack grinste bei dieser Beschwerde, dann entschloss er sich, Daniel vom Haken zu lassen: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Daniel. Ich wusste gar nichts von dieser Vorlesung. Ich habe das erste Fax nie bekommen.“

„Hey, du …Fiesling!“ Daniel boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Warum lässt du mich dann durch mein Geständnis stammeln?“ Doch bevor Jack darauf antworten konnte, wurde Daniel die ganze Bedeutung des Satzes klar. „Du hast mich also von Anfang an einladen wollen?“, fragte er begeistert. 

„Ja“, erwiderte Jack. „Jeder sollte eine zweite Chance bekommen“, fügte er mit brüchiger Stimme hinzu und musste daran denken, dass er sie auch erhalten und beinahe nicht genutzt hätte. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss! Kurz entschlossen beugte Jack sich vor und küsste seinen Archäologen. 

Dieser erste Kuss war jedoch alles andere als vorsichtig, tastend oder schüchtern, denn Daniel begann fast unmittelbar kleine, stöhnende Geräusche in seiner Kehle zu machen, die Jacks Erregung anheizten. Kurze Zeit darauf, schlüpfte Daniels Zunge in seinen Mund und zeigte Jack, wie dringend auch Daniel diesen Beweis, dass sie es jetzt wirklich zusammen versuchen wollten, brauchte. 

Jack zog Daniel noch näher an sich heran, bis sich ihre Körper auf ganzer Länge berührten. Beide waren erstaunt aber auch beruhigt, die Erregung des anderen so deutlich zu spüren. Noch trennten sie mehrere Stoffschichten, doch spürten sie schon deutlich die Hitze und die langsam wachsende Härte. Für einen Moment standen sie fast bewegungslos und ließen diese neuen Gefühle auf sich einwirken. 

Dann blinzelte Daniel in die Sonne und musste niesen und diese zufällige Erschütterung rieb ihre Unterkörper aneinander. Die damit verbundenen aufreizenden Empfindungen wollten sie nochmals spüren und ein paar vorsichtige, suchende Bewegungen später, hatten sie schon fast so etwas wie einen Rhythmus gefunden. Daniel presste sich hart gegen Jack, der an dem Geländer lehnte und den benötigten Gegendruck lieferte. Jack umklammerte Daniels Hintern, damit die Reibung so stark wie irgend möglich war. 

Daniel wollte noch mehr und es gelang ihm, seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten zu lassen. Der erste Finger der auf Jacks nackter Haut landete, ließ Jack laut aufzustöhnen. 

Er war mit so widersprüchlichen Hoffnungen hierher gefahren und war sich so unsicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt den Nerv aufbringen würde, Daniel irgendetwas von seinen Gefühlen einzugestehen. Und jetzt hatten sie es noch nicht einmal geschafft, das erste Frühstück zu beenden und Daniel hatte bereits seine Finger bei ihm in der Hose! In dem Moment als Daniels Finger sich fest und warm um seinen Penis schlossen, küsste er ihn erneut. 

Für einen sehr langen Moment fühlten sie nichts, als die Gegenwart des anderen. Nicht die warme Sonne auf ihren Körpern, nicht den auffrischenden Wind, der vom Wasser herwehte und nicht die Stiche der Mücken, die auch etwas anderes als Jaffa-Blut mochten. 

Als sie widerstrebend den Kuss unterbrachen, flüsterte Jack atemlos: „Wenn du so weiter machst, brauchst du bestimmt nicht fischen zu gehen.“

Daniel hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen, schaute so herausfordernd wie nur Daniel schauen konnte und fragte lächelnd: „Was hältst du davon, wir gehen wieder rein und ich zeige dir, wie motiviert ich bin?“

„Nichts lieber als, Daniel. Nichts lieber als das!“ 

Eigentlich hatte Jack sich ja vorgenommen, ganz ehrlich zu sein mit Daniel, nachdem der ihm die Sache mit dem Fax gebeichtet hatte. Aber jetzt beschloss er, das Geständnis, dass in dem Teich gar keine Fische waren, noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern… 

 

\---------------ENDE---------------

© Antares, Juli 2005

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everybody Gets A Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276653) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
